


Pretend

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Music RPF
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Reality Bending, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Crossover, Bad Blood Music Video/RPF: Catastrophe/Karlie Kloss/Knockout/Taylor Swift - Sexual Fantasy" for Drabbletag6 @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

Sometimes they'd play out this fantasy.

Sometimes they'd pretend they were someone else.

Alone together in the bedroom they could be whoever they wanted.

Apparently their characters were needy and horny.

"Oh yes, oh Karlie, oh oh."

Knockout rubbed the heal of her palm against Catastophe's crotch, feeling her wet soaking through the thin fabric of her panties. "You're so wet popstar."

"Say the name," Catastrophe whimpered, thrusting with her hips.

Knockout pushed aside Catastrophe's underwear and as she pressed two fingers inside her lover she whispered "Taylor."

Catastrophe moaned.

Knockout slid her fingers in deep. "Would you write a love song for me Taylor?"

"Yes," it was both and answer and plea for more of what Knockout was doing. "Fuck me Karlie."

'Karlie' did. She used her arm to thrust and movement of her wrist and fingers to twist and curl and hit the spots that made 'Taylor' cry out loudest.

Now they weren't Catastrophe and Knockout. They were Taylor and Karlie. A music superstar and a fashion model. Best friends and lovers that didn't have to fight secret bloody wars.

'Taylor' came with Karlie's name on her lips and the blissful freedom of being someone who could just enjoy the rush of orgasm with out the drama and the danger of Catastophe's life.


End file.
